


you're too old to be so shy

by insanerational



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluffy, Light Angst, Pining, haseul loves her too much, i didn't plan this at all i'm so sorry, jinsoul is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanerational/pseuds/insanerational
Summary: In moments like these, Jinsoul would hug her knees and stare at the stars while Haseul drank the translucid liquid by herself and could only look at the blonde girl beside her instead of the heavenly bodies.





	you're too old to be so shy

**Author's Note:**

> so, i'm studying really hard to write better in english and guess what? is not working, sorry.  
> ajhafbksah just kidding, i'm getting more confident about writing longer one-shots instead of just drabbles and i really hope you like it.
> 
> n e ways, this was inspired by the song candles by daughter. i've been listening to this song non-stop these days and i wouldn't rest until i wrote smth about it.

Maybe sitting on the curb during starry nights was what they liked to do the most in life. With high hours and low voices, snuggling close enough to share an old red blanket and drink a small bottle of the most random teas they could think. Almost null was the movement around the street, to the point where they didn't feel threatened over the idea of someone doing something harmful to them.

  
In moments like these, Jinsoul would hug her knees and stare at the stars while Haseul drank the translucid liquid by herself and could only look at the blonde girl beside her instead of the heavenly bodies. The two of them were friends since the beginning of High School, chance being at their sides when it got both together in the same classroom for two years in a row. However, not even being in different classes during the third year together was capable of destroying their friendship. You could say the universe tried, but it would never be strong enough to separate those two.

  
Jo hummed a song quietly, feeling her friend's cold hands colliding into hers, entertained with the small fingers she held. The petite singer could feel a heart-pounding immediately, yet she refused to believe it was hers, it couldn't be. Not again. Jinsoul leaned her chin against the brunette's shoulder and didn't pay any attention to the stars anymore, honestly smiling without producing any sound, worrying Haseul with just the idea of the taller girl listening to her heart beating arrhythmically.

"Don't you think is better if I go?" whispered the shorter, linking her fingers briefly with Jung's before letting go of her touch.

"Why? Do you have something to do tomorrow or something?" Jinsoul questioned in an even lower tone, hugging her friend's waist.

"No, I just..." She hesitated before continuing to talk, biting the interior of her cheek carefully. The girl should be wiser when choosing her words. "I don't want to disturb. Thought you and Sooyoung would go out tomorrow."

Citing that name gave her so many ambivalent feelings like chaos was capable of making Jo's mind a new home. Yes, because even thinking about Jinsoul with someone else made Haseul's soul bend in agony, though the idea of seeing the taller girl happy calmed down every atom inside her body. Not to talk about how good of a person was Sooyoung, it was merely impossible for someone not to fall for a girl as talented and smart as the dancer. 

"I'm not sure. Sometimes I feel like Sooyoung avoids me, you know? For some reason, I think she and Jiwoo like each other." A small laugh left the blond-haired girl's lips at the same time she snuggled closer to the smaller. "You should stay, Seul. My parents are traveling and you know I hate sleeping alone. Sing to me before we sleep and stay by my side tonight."

Accepting that offer would be a one-way road, she knew that better than anyone, but there was no reason to refuse a friend. No matter how in love the short-haired girl was for Jinsoul, nothing would make her turn down a request of someone who needed her. 

"Fine, but let's go in. Is getting too cold out here."

*******

The moonlight was the only thing that would bring light to Jinsoul's bedroom, passing through the dense curtains and illuminating the room with the help of a few scented candles. That place filled with action figures, books and papers was Haseul's hideaway. That place was where she truly belonged, where nothing could hurt her. Although, perhaps, what made the short-haired singer feel this way was probably the presence of a particular person, Jo always knew it would be there to be her home.

Laying on the bed already, the small girl hugged a plushy of Doraemon she found, waiting for her friend who was in the middle of the bedroom wearing her sushi-patterned pajamas. Jung was a naturally good kid, someone that would feel remarkably guilty if she didn't send a message to her parents saying her best friend was sleeping in their house that night.

"Aren't your parents sleeping by now?" Inquired Haseul, watching Jinsoul play with a small picture in her hands. 

"Probably, but I still want them to know. I don't like hiding things from them."  
With a brief smile, the brunette merely nodded and directed her gaze to somewhere else. She went back to humming a song quietly, trying to avoid all the strident voices in her head along with the painful thoughts about that silent and one-sided love. Thankfully, her concentration got redirected to the taller one who led herself to the mattress and finally laid down. 

Jinsoul didn't talk much, just turned her head to look Haseul in the eyes and shoot her usual beaming grin towards the shorter. Jinsoul smiled a lot, with few reasons to do it. Scarce were the times when Jo discovered whatever the blonde girl had behind the flex of her facial muscles.  
However, Jung would never tell the girl the ulterior cause of her smile, Haseul couldn't know. She locked that secret too deep inside of her to get it revealed.

"Have you ever thought about the stars Seullie?" Jinsoul's question came like this, suddenly, getting Jo by surprise.

"Why are you asking me this?"

"I don't know, but do you?"

The petite singer hesitated for a short moment, biting the inside of her cheeks while thinking.

"Not really, only when I look at them and ask myself if you're looking at it too. Every time I think about the stars, I think about you." She was sincere about the subject, focusing on Doraemon's ears as a way to not look at the blond-haired girl. "Now, why are you asking me this?"

"Every time I think about the stars, I think about you too." Jinsoul's voice was nothing but a kind whisper, caressing her fingers through her friend's brown strands. "You know, I love the stars and, sometimes, is like I can see an entire universe of them while looking at you."

If someone ever felt the world stopping suddenly, that someone was Jo Haseul. Experiencing her heart somersaulting with so many inscrutable feelings that she couldn't even begin to conceptualize. What did Jinsoul mean by that? What was the girl thinking about when she said those words? Haseul simply got closer to Jung, feeling the blonde's warm breath against her face.

"Where did you get that from?" She giggled, seeing Jung frown for a few seconds before laughing too. "Stop with the bullshit and let's go to sleep."

Then, Haseul's voice broke the silence as she was singing the song she promised to Jinsoul. In a few minutes, the singer was already snoring lightly beside the blonde that remained awake. Jung slowly got up from the bed, blowing out all the candles that kept illuminating the place.  
The silence in the room couldn't bring as much peace to the girl as her friend's voice. Jinsoul gently kneeled on the floor, reaching Haseul's hand only to hold it, staring at the peaceful image the brunette gave. Haseul seemed so relaxed that Jung wished she could treasure that image inside her mind so clearly forever, so she could see it whenever things were hopeless.

  
However, she knew they weren't meant to be. Knew it wasn't destiny's fault that they never got closer than they should because none of them was brave enough to close the short gap between their lips. The fear inside those two was stronger than any other feeling, even if not even the gods knew the reason of said fear.  
The only place Jinsoul's lips dared to touch in Haseul was her forehead, depositing a chaste kiss when the shorter girl couldn't see or feel and a few moments before saying in an almost inaudible tone:

"I love you." She knew that, like any other day, Jo couldn't listen to that sweet confession, so Jinsoul laid down for the last time in that night.

She slept without knowing that Haseul had woken up a few moments after Jung left the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm all about haseul ships. anyway, hope yall liked it and i'm open to criticism so you can be honest about anything you want to say (even if it's shitty bc i didn't plan at all adkldjks). that's it, thanks for reading :D


End file.
